My invention relates to killowatt-hour meters and more particularly, to a cover-mounted rotary-reset actuator wherein a lock is provided and a key is utilized actuating the lock to allow a rotary actuator to be extended into the time switch and clock dial of the watt-hour meter through the cover thereof and allows rotary motion of such actuator for resetting of the time switch clock dial.
Kilowatt-hour meters are well known in the prior art. A common type of meter currently in use by the electric utility industry has a conventional watt-hour meter mechanism which is used in combination with a time switch and a time clock for actuating the time switch. Generally a separate motor is provided for running the clock and the switch is actuated by means of various cams located about the time or clock dial. After a power outage, it normally is required that the time or clock dial be reset to the accurate time so that actuation of the time switch will continue in the desired preset period. As is well known, for example, in many electric homes, a time switch is utilized for controlling the water heater element of an electric water heater. In some instances, for example at certain periods of the day which are usually considered the peak periods, the time switch will be acutated by means of the clock to turn off the power from at least one element of the electric water heater. As will be apparent if a power outage occurs whereby the time clock is off, for example, for a period of six hours, when power is again returned it will be clear that the time clock is now six hours off and, therefore, would be turning on and off the electric water heater at undesired periods, such as, at peak use rather than at desired periods of low electric use. For this reason it is necessary that where electric time switches are utilized with watt-hour meters, that after a power outage means be provided for resetting the clocks on the time switch.
Of course, as is well known to those skilled in the art in many areas people often tampered with the meters. It is necessary that the meters be sealed to their base so that tampering can be readily recognized by inspection of the seal. However, in an instance of a power outage it is desired to be able to reset the time clock without the necessity of unsealing the meter. For this reason it is desired that a time clock reset mechanism be provided which is mounted on the cover of a watt-hour meter and be actuated such that, when desired, the time clock can be reset to the desired time without opening up the meter. However, it is generally considered undesirable to have an actuator on the outside of the meter which could be maneuvered by an unauthorized person. Therefore, it is desirable that any resetting mechanism for the time clock be provided with a key-actuated resetting means such that unauthorized persons may not reset the mechanism.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a cover-mounted reset actuator for a time switch clock wherein a key is utilized for actuation of the time clock reset mechanism.
A further object of this invention is to provide a meter cover which has a reset actuator mounted thereon and which provides complete 360.degree. rotary motion for resetting of the time clock.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cover-mounted reset actuator wherein a key actuates the actuator to move it inwardly into contact with an internal reset mechanism for a time clock.